Sleepwalking
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Sorry to my fans from "Our Little Mistake" Don't worry i have not and I repeat HAVE NOT abandon it. I made this story to Weirdos Just Kidding! Well this is a Shamy love long story and please review, review, REVIEW! :) If you don't like don't read! WARNING: THIS MIGHT DISTURB YOU! Just Kidding. Maybe! Oh well Please Read! :) took me 3 days to make this!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepwalking

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I thought of this for no particular reason, just came to my mind. This one is for the WEIRDOS! lol jk.

Sheldon had been happy, he was finally going to alone watching Stark Trek. It was a Star Trek Marathon Night. Leonard and Penny had went on a vacation to celebrate their anniversity. Sheldon had went to buy himself Thai Food and he got to the apartment singing the Star Wars theme song. Sheldon finally got to his door and he searched in his pockets for his keys, "Nope, where did I put them?" said Sheldon talking to himself, he checked his back pockets and he finally remember."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" yelled Sheldon sadly. He left his keys to the apartment inside and he locked himself out. He groan in fustration and he started thinking,"There is one place where I can stay at and that place is...Howard and Raj!" thought Sheldon. Sheldon took out his Android phone and called Haward.

Howard was at Raj's apartment playing the Xbox Kinect "Just Dance 3". Howard's phone vibrated on the coffee table, Howard and Raj didn't even notice at all. "PIck up, Pick up, PICK UP!" thought Sheldon. "Hello?" said Howard. Sheldon spoke,"Why in the wor-" "Just Kidding! Leave a message." said Howard. It was a voicemail, Sheldon rolled his eyes "People these days..." Sheldon kept on thinking. There was no way he was gonna be able to get help from Howard and Raj...Then his eyebrows rose up. "Amy! Of course! I'll call Amy." said Sheldon, He started calling Amy. Amy was watching "Sex in the City" and she made a face at the show she was watching. "Well good consideration, Penny!" said Amy, Her phone rang and she anwsered. "Hello?" said Amy. "Amy! Oh good! I need to stay over at your place." said Sheldon. "Why?" said Amy "Because I left my key inside my apartment and well, I need a place to stay." Amy rolled her eyes "He is like a genuis and he forgets his own keys in his apartment. Oh wow." thought Amy. "Yeah, I guess." said Amy. Sheldon looked up and mouth out "Thank You, Lord!" "Okay well I''ll be there. Thank you, Amy" said Sheldon. Amy hunged up when Sheldon hunged up. She smiled and thought,"Sheldon staying at my apartment. Best thing ever!"

Sheldon walked to Amy's apartment and when he finally got there he knocked. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Amy KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Amy KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Amy. Amy got up and opened the door, She sigh "Hi cuddles." Sheldon rolled his eyes,"You know very well I despise that word." Sheldon came in and looked around, Amy closed the door "So you want me to make dinner?" "Well, As you see I've already bought my dinner." said Sheldon. Amy nodded "Well I'll been making dinner, anyways so if you change your mind you can eat some of my dinner." said Amy. Sheldon nod and sat down watching what was on T.V. "By all means, I'll wait for you so that we eat together." said Sheldon. "Okay, That's very nice of you Sheldon." said Amy heating a hot pocket into the microwave and making herself lemonade. "What on earth is this?" said Sheldon as Amy came with her dinner. "Oh this show that Penny suggested me to watch." said Amy. "Oh Penny with her shows,Why even watch that if it'll rotten your brain like it did to her?" said Sheldon. Amy let that one slide, and changed the subject "So what are you gonna do tommarow about your problem." said Amy. "Well tommarow I'll ask the manager for a spare key."said Sheldon eating his Thai food. They talked and talked until there is bad scene from the show. Sheldon covers his eyes and looks away "Oh lord."said Sheldon. Amy got the control changing the channel putting Star Trek. Sheldon looks and notice what was on. "Oh! The marathon! I missed it. Darn." said Sheldon. "Sorry about that part." said Amy. Sheldon looks at the T.V. "You know...I always wondered of that." said Sheldon. "Of what?" said Amy "What came out in that show you were watching." said Sheldon. "I'm sorry, I don't know if this makes you uncomftable when you saw that." said Amy. "It doesn't make me bothered at all...I just wonder..." said Sheldon looking at Amy. Amy felt her region throbbing like crazy, feeling heat between her legs. "Gosh, Sheldon admit you want to as I want to..." thought Amy. "I find it disgusting that people who create movies like that, Oh well wanna watch Star Trek?" said Sheldon changing the subject naturally. Amy let out a fustration sigh "Again, Have to be patient." thought Amy. "I guess..." said Amy. Sheldon threw away his leftovers and Amy's leftovers, he came back where he been sitiing at watching Star Trek with Amy.

As they watched Star Trek, Sheldon decided to put his arm around Amy. When he did that, Amy smiled and enjoyed. Amy, on purpose put her hand on Sheldon's lap rubbing slowly. Sheldon noticed and he looked at Amy "What are you doing?" said Sheldon. Amy looked down and lied "Oh my sweet poodles! I'm sorry, Sheldon. I thought it was my leg." Sheldon nod and continued watching the movie. "I just had to ruin it didn't I? thought Sheldon, he did liked that Amy was rubbing his leg (It drove him crazy!) But he knew Amy wouldn't go that far. Never. As it had been getting late Sheldon decided to tell Amy this: "It's getting late and I'm very tired." said Sheldon. Amy felt the same way that Sheldon did. "Yeah, I'm really sleepy also." said Amy yawning. Amy and Sheldon went in her bedroom, Sheldon went to the bathroom taking off his jacket and his pants. "This is kinda hippy, but what else do I wear to sleep with?" thought Sheldon. Amy got her pajamas on and she was going to let Sheldon wear her girl pajamas (which is quite embrassing.) But when Sheldon came out of the bathroom...She was more turned on than ever. Sheldon swallowed hard noticing that Amy was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. "Oh Lord." thought Sheldon feeling his boxers getting a little tight. There was an akward silience, "If you want I can sleep on the sofa." said Sheldon. "Oh no. It's okay. You can sleep with me, Sheldon." said Amy getting on her bed and under the covers. "Holy meatballs." thought Sheldon. He just stand acknowledging everything that was happening; Two things he had of what happening to him. 1. Feelings 2. A total-big-time arousel. Sheldon nod and he went under the covers, Amy had wanted to be in his arms but he stayed far away as he could. Trying to fall asleep, he kept on repeating this in his mind: "Am a man of science, Am a man of science, AM A MAN OF SCIENCE!" Amy turn off the lamp and they fell asleep.

Amy had been trying to sleep, but she couldn't; she was fustrated. For two years, she wanted him badly. Ever since they kissed that first time, She couldn't stop thinking of it. Amy sigh when Sheldon started snoring, "He is so adorable when he snores..." thought Amy, she comfort herself and she finally fell asleep. Moments later, Amy feels a hand touch her stomache and a warm body against her back. "What the hell?" thought Amy, her eyes open. The hand went in her shorts, into her panties Amy turns her head around to see that it's Sheldon's hand and he is asleep. Amy could've got anger and start smacking Sheldon a million times, but instead she stays still. Next thing she knows Sheldon's gets so close to her body, so close that she can feel his hard-on poking her. Sheldon's hand started moving around in Amy's short; she close her eyes super tight liking every second of it. She felt Sheldon's warm body rubbing against her back. Amy bit her lower lip and he grunted going faster than ever. Amy feels this feel of heatness all over face and including her legs. All sudden Sheldon groans super loud and Amy gets a orgasm, she stays still and she feels Sheldon hand leaving her pants. Sheldon turns around and snores louder than ever. "This is a dream,right? It can't be. THEE, Sheldon Cooper touching me? No. No way. For sure, He was sleepwalking no wait, Sleepingtouching me…" thought Amy.

The Next Day

Amy got up and left to the bathroom to take a shower. She thought about the events that occur last night with Sheldon, Amy thoughts made her think that she had to keep this as a secret; scared for to Sheldon to terminate the realtionship. When Amy finished showering and finished getting dressed, She went in the kitchen and saw Sheldon already leaving out the apartment. Amy got butterflies in her stomache and Sheldon spoke "Amy, now that you are awake. Can you take me back to my apartment?" said Sheldon. "Yes, Sheldon do you remember anything that had happen last night?" said Amy. Sheldon made a confuse face, not understanding what Amy was talking about. "No, not that I know of." Said Sheldon. Amy sigh "You were snoring constanly and well I couldn't sleep very well." Lied Amy. "Oh sorry, well next time I'll sleep on the couch." Said Sheldon. After that, Amy took Sheldon back to his apartment. It been a silent moment while to Sheldon's apartment, Once they got there; Sheldon thanked Amy "Thank you, Amy for letting me sleep over at your apartment." Said Sheldon. "Your Welcome." Said Amy. Sheldon nod a little and he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek; Amy was suprised that Sheldon did that. Before Amy can say something; Sheldon had already left out the car. Amy smile and that made her in a happy mood, putting her thought of what happen last night away.

One week later:Thursday

On Friday, Leonard and Penny would be coming back from their vacation. Sheldon had wanted to spend Thrusday with Amy; since Leonard and Penny would be coming back tommarow. Sheldon put a movie disc into the DVD player, Sheldon heard a knock at the door and he answered it. "Hey Amy."said Sheldon closing the door behind him as Amy came in the apartment. "So what movie are we going to watch?" said Amy. "Well I already put in the movie its called, "The Avengers" said Sheldon turning off the light and getting the control, sitting next to Amy where the couch was. "Okay." Said Amy nodding. Sheldon looked at Amy; for some reason, he noticed that Amy had been acting different lately. He didn't know why, but he just ignore the thought and he pressed play on the movie. While they were watching the movie, Sheldon had an erge to put his arm around Amy. Sheldon had been feeling symtoms this past week; he felt his ears burn up, he feel nervous, he feel butterflies in his stomache, and he feel heatness between his legs. Sheldon would feel like that when he was around Amy all this week; even when she wear her pajama shorts and she bend down, Sheldon just would feel like this. Sheldon had been doing research of this symtoms, he got one result: Arousel. As Sheldon thought of this, he remembered when Amy rubbed his leg a week ago; He couldn't stop thinking about it. Amy moved away, getting the bag of Red Vines Amy's skirt rose up and Sheldon could see Amy's inner thigh. "Oh Lord." Thought Sheldon. Sheldon swallowed hard looking at her legs, "Those Legs..." thought Sheldon. Amy got back up and got close to Sheldon, she tried opening it and when it finally opened it all the Red Vines fell by Sheldon's legs. "Oops, sorry." Said Amy she bend down between Sheldons legs and his eyes went wide. "Oh LORD!" thought Sheldon as he close his eyes and his body trembled and he felt all the symtoms. When Amy got all the Red Vines, She looked at Sheldon's face, "Sheldon? Are you Okay?" said Amy concerned. Sheldon swallowed hard and he opened his eyes; his blue eyes were now dark. "Amy, I find myself desiring your body..." said Sheldon. Amy made a confused face, "What do you mea-" Amy was pound down the sofa. Sheldon was on top of her and he looked into her eyes; His hands pressed down on the sofa. "What's gone into you, Sheldon?" said Amy terrified. "Amy, I can't take it anymore." Said Sheldon his voice sound trembling. Amy knew what Sheldon was talking about, "Sheldon, just calm dow-" Sheldon shut up Amy with a long and hard kiss. Sheldon let go of the kiss, "Amy, please can I try something just for this night? I will never ask you ever again." Said Sheldon. Amy swallowed hard, she felt super arouse even more because Sheldon was on top of her and she was holding his bicep. Amy bit her lip; she wanted this a long time, but what Sheldon was doing this for her? Or what? Amy was silent for a moment and finally nod. Sheldon smiled and he got up, Amy did scream in excitement when Sheldon picked her up. "I want to take you to my room. Not here." said Sheldon looking into Amy's eyes fully; He kicked his bedroom open and he went inside kicking the door behind him closed. The room was pitch black and Amy felt herself being dropped on the bed. Amy laid there waiting for Sheldon...but nothing. "Sheldon?" said Amy getting up, even though she couldn't see in the dark she looked around for Sheldon; She stayed closed by the walls. Amy stopped when she felt a warm body behind her, she felt kisses on her neck and Amy closed her eyes turning around to capture Sheldon. "Sheldon?" said Amy. Amy heard Sheldon giggle and Amy got Sheldon's arm from the darkness; Amy stroked Sheldon's face with her other hand. Amy knew Sheldon had night goggles on and right away she took them off of him "Hey!" said Sheldon. Amy threw the goggles to the floor and she started kissing Sheldon, she heard him moan and she felt him get her hair; messing it up. Amy messed up Sheldon's hair also and all sudden there was a sound. *BAM* "Ow..." said Sheldon. Amy chuckled knowing that Sheldon hit himself against the wall, she had him to the wall. Amy rubbed Sheldon's chest slowly, Amy could hear his panting of wanting more. Amy felt Sheldon kiss her neck and his hand go around her waist, and up inside her shirt. Amy closed her eyes tight and she started kissing Sheldon again, his tongue went into her mouth and she loved every second of it. All sudden Amy felt a warm hand touch hers...the hand got her hand taking it lower to the stomache...then a little lower...and lower..."Oh gosh...Best night ever." thought Amy.

THE END...or TBC?

A/N: Well hope you guys liked it and I also hope you guys REVIEW!

Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepwalking

Disclaimer: I do not own B.B.T.

A/N: I've decided to continue this, so there will only be 2 chapters to this...Maybe. But I recommend that you'll not like this chapter. This one to the WERIDOS/HORNDOGS! Just Kidding

Chapter Two:

Amy could feel Sheldon's body trembling in fear but in excitement at the same time. Amy could feel Sheldon's eyes on her as he had her hand with his hand in his pants. Amy made a "Hoo" sound.

15 Minutes Later...

"Oh Sweet Lord, Amy!" yell Sheldon as he held on to Amy's hips. Sheldon and Amy were in his bed, Sheldon was in a sitting position and Amy was on top of him. Amy breathed in and out super hard, hugging Sheldon she was going to get off him but he didn't let her. "Amy, This experiment was fascinating..."said Sheldon calmly now and Amy looked into his eyes. "Amy, I love you...you mean the whole to me and this night will never forgotten..."said Sheldon looking into Amy's eyes and Amy smile Sheldon looked for Amy's face and he did. Their lips slowly touched each other and this time they made love last... Sheldon got on top of Amy this time. Sheldon kissed Amy over and over, moving more and faster. Amy held on to Sheldon's back and she made scratch marks on his back. It was the greatest night of their lives...

The Next Day

Amy woke up to see that she was still in Sheldon's room; Amy smiled remembering every single thing that happens, every touch in her body. Amy felt Sheldon's arm around her and she looked up to see that he woke up also. "Morning, Cuddles..."said Amy looking into Sheldon's eyes dreamily. "Morning, My Amy..." said Sheldon stretching a little. "I'm going to take a shower." Amy got up from Sheldon's bed. "Can I take a shower with you?' said Sheldon. "Ok..." said Amy. Sheldon got Amy a towel and He got a towel himself, Sheldon opened the door quietly; trying to see if Leonard and Penny was around already…No Leonard and Penny. Sheldon got Amy's hand and they ran in the bathroom. Sheldon locked the door as Amy rested her back against the door looking into Sheldon's eyes; His hand holding on to the door close. They looked into each other's eyes, heart beats racing up fast. Sheldon swallowed hard and he lean his head down to Amy's head level, kissing her lips and her neck. Amy kissed him back and Sheldon ended the kiss shortly; he went to the shower and turned on the water. They were now in the shower, showering together and making out all at the same time, each time Sheldon would thrust and thrust into Amy and she loved it; wishing it never would end.

Amy slowly got the shampoo and she put some in her hand, she started rubbing Sheldon's scalp and he moaned as she started rubbing his broad shoulders and biceps. Sheldon closed his eyes tight and he started touching Amy's stomach then it went lower. Amy bit her lip and started remembering a week ago that Sheldon did this to her when he was sleep walking, and she loved it.

Leonard and Penny came in the apartment saying, "We're Home, Sheldon!" at the same time, but there was no Sheldon. The apartment was alone with the T.V. on with the root menu to "The Avengers" theme song playing over and over. "You think Sheldon already left to work?" said Penny. Leonard put down his luggage and checked his watch, "Pretty much, I think so…" said Leonard. "Well I'm starving, Want to make breakfast for me, please!" said Penny with puppy eyes. Leonard blushes and says, "For you, anything my love." Penny giggled and they kissed. Sheldon and Amy came out of the bathroom, all wet with only towels. "I'll make breakfast as you go get dre-AH!" yelled Sheldon surprised to see Leonard and Penny home already. "What happe-Sweet Peanut Butter!" yelled Amy in surprise when she came in from the hallway to see why Sheldon screamed? Leonard and Penny screamed in terror and in shock. "Good Lord. Why didn't you call, Leonard?" said Sheldon trying to cover Amy and him, as he blushed. "We wanted to surprise you, Sheldon!" said Penny looking away. "But it seems like you surprised us first…" said Leonard trying to make a little joke. "Leonard, that's so not funny, this is embarrassing!" said Amy. "We're sorry, please just can you guys get dress and never mention this ever!" said Penny. "Fine" Sheldon and Amy saying at the same time. "I knew we should've gone to my place first…" said Penny pulling Leonard's hand to come with her. "Oh gosh, this is-is so…" Amy couldn't finish what she was going to say. "Amy, Screw them. So what? We had coitus; it didn't bother me to acknowledge that Leonard would have sex with Penny. So they should mind their damn business." Sheldon as he looked into Amy's eyes. "Oh…Sheldon…" They with kissed with passion.

"Oh my…They-they-they were doing it in the shower!" said Penny to Leonard. "Penny, so what they did? It's their business…Now that you mention the word "shower" well…You want to take a bath?" said Leonard. Penny smiled and she said, "Yeah, now that I mention it…" They ran in the bathroom right away.

A/N: End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys review and favorite it and follow me! Love you, Guys!


End file.
